L'espoir d'un mage clandestin
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Gerald avait fait naître un espoir au fond de lui, celui, complètement fou, d'un mage clandestin. Et il en avait assez pour deux. Il était temps de le partager et de rattraper les erreurs commises.


**L'espoir d'un mage clandestin**

**Auteur**** : **Jelly

**Fandom**** : **Fairy Tail

**Pairing**** : **Gerald/Erza

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Hiro Mashima… Comme toujours… j'ai seulement le droit de jouer avec T_T

**Résumé : **Gerald avait fait naître un espoir au fond de lui, celui, complètement fou, d'un mage clandestin. Et il en avait assez pour deux. Il était temps de le partager et de rattraper les erreurs commises.

**Note : **Participation au 6eme round de Sex is not the enemy. Comme toujours, l'orthographe des prénoms et conforme aux originaux. Exit donc le Jellal et bonjour au Gerald, dont l'orthographe est ainsi malgré la prononciation qui reste la même. D'autre son écrit vraiment dans leur originalité, donc bonjour au Ultear et non Ultia – qui, j'avoue, à du mal à passer - Cet OS est à placer entre le moment ou Erza et les autres vont s'entraîner et celui où ils arrivent à Crocus pour les grands jeux magiques, après qu'ils reviennent du monde des esprits bien sûr. Par contre, pour ceux qui ne lisent que les mangas et qui regardent les épisodes à la TV – ça se fait encore ça ? XD – il peut y avoir quelque spoiler dérangeant ) mais c'est du léger.

**Bêta :** Ma bêta est pour l'instant surbookée, la pauvre ! Alors, le texte et encore une fois publié dans son état, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux de ce que je pourrais ! Une fois que ma bêta aura le temps et l'aura corrigé, je re-ulpoaderais à mon tour.

**oOo**

Le dernier conseil que venait de lui donner le maître Makarov était de rester, pour l'instant, discret et caché. Pourtant, l'impatience le faisait presque trembler et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la mission prochaine qu'il devait réaliser. Mettre des battons dans les roues d'une des plus puissantes guildes clandestines, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'assez trépidant pour faire frémir son corps et bondir son cœur.

Passant inaperçu, dans un recoin sombre derrière le comptoir du bar de la guilde, ses yeux pouvaient aisément observer la silhouette d'Erza. Assise à une des tables les plus proches de lui en compagnie de Lucy, il pouvait la voir et l'entendre discuter. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se rappelait parfaitement des larmes qui avaient obscurcit ses belles prunelles bordeaux et inondées ses joues pâles. Sa détresse l'avait soufflé tel un uppercut dans l'estomac et plus que tout, il avait réalisé combien il voulait la protéger. Erza, malgré son tempérament impulsif et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et enduré, était une femme pure et lumineuse. Lui qui vivait dans la noirceur depuis des années, voulait aujourd'hui, l'épargner de tout cela, même s'il devait se sacrifier lui-même.

La voir aujourd'hui rayonnante le réchauffait et le réconfortait. La seule réflexion qu'il pouvait se faire, était qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Pourtant, une boule restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge depuis qu'il lui avait avoué, stupidement, qu'il avait une fiancée. Un mensonge idiot et surréaliste. Comment lui, qui passait sa vie sur les routes pour chasser les guildes noires, entouré de deux tyrans, pouvait avoir une fiancée ? D'autant plus que les seuls sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'étaient tournés que vers une unique personne. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se voiler la face et il assumait complètement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait en aucune façon embarquer Erza à ses côtés, en menant une vie aussi instable.

Il entendait encore les cris d'Ultear et de Meldy qui lui répétait chaque jour, combien il était un crétin de lui avoir menti. Ultear l'avait secoué en lui expliquant – quoique, ses oreilles avaient tellement bourdonnées par la suite, que Gerald n'était pas sûr que cela n'ait été que de simples explications. Peut être plus des hurlements ? – Toutefois, il avait réussi à saisir une chose importante entre deux cris de crécelles qui lui perçaient les tympans. Erza n'était pas stupide et elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. L'avait-elle seulement cru ? Ou n'avait-elle pas plutôt imaginée qu'il essayait une fois de plus, de fuir devant elle ?

Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, Erza avait été à deux doigts de se laissait aller dans ses bras et en un instant, lui, il avait bafoué ses sentiments de façon brutale, sans aucune autres raisons et il s'en mordait les doigts. Contre toutes attentes, il ne désirait pas créer une distance entre elle et lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que quelque chose pourrait les séparer. Ils avaient assez souffert seul et dans leur coin, pour qu'à présent, ils se fassent souffrir mutuellement et surtout, volontairement. Gérald avait compris qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Par ailleurs, aussi fou que cela puisse être, Erza ne le rendait pas responsable de tout ce qu'il avait commis.

Petit à petit, Gerald avait fait naître un espoir au fond de lui, une petite flamme qui avait fini par devenir un feu qui avait pris énormément d'importance. Un espoir qui avait doucement pris naissance en réalisant combien Erza comptée pour lui. Puis un rêve, des envies, l'avait laissé pantelant et surpris. Peu à peu il s'était rempli d'une espérance nouvelle, se fixant un but qu'il aurait le droit d'atteindre quand sa quête serait terminée. Mais avant tout, il devait arranger ses erreurs.

Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres alors que son regard ne quittait pas Erza. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux d'une de ses mains, ses doigts s'échappant dans quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage fin. Elle écoutait avec un plaisir évident Lucy qui lui racontait de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, du temps ou Layla était encore en vie, ou de celui qu'elle passait avec les gouvernantes du domaine. Il la vit rire en secouant la tête alors que Lucy lui assurait que tout était vrai et qu'elle était vraiment tombée dans un buisson d'ortie, en glissant de son poney.

- Je t'assure ! Ma mère à dû me tremper dans un bain pendant au moins trois heures avant de me recouvrir d'une crème épaisse et malodorante. C'était horrible ! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

Le rire d'Erza raisonna une fois de plus. Clair et cristallin. C'était bon de la voir si apaisée et en paix. C'était un contraste tellement saisissant avec l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré à la tour du paradis. Bien qu'à l'époque, ce petit être pas plus haut que trois pommes, arrivait à sourire dans un tel lieu la détresse restait palpable. Même la jeune femme qu'il avait revu des années plus tard, paraissait toujours être tourmentée, alors Gerald aimait la voir aussi confiante.

Un intense brouhaha s'éleva dans la guilde qui fit se retourner Erza et Lucy vers l'entrée. Le regard de Gerald en fit de même. Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy étaient en compagnie du maître qui disait avoir une piste importante à leur transmettre, par rapport à leur recherche sur leur dragon respectif. Gajeel paraissait sceptique et Wendy réservée mais curieuse, seul Natsu donnait l'impression d'être sous pression, prêt à exploser. Comme l'avait supposé le maître, Natsu entraîna ses deux camarades avec lui, désertant la guilde plus vite que ne l'aurais fait Jett.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Fit Mirajane qui naviguait entre les tables aidant Kinana.

- J'ai entendu d'étrange rumeur sur une piste concernant Ignir, Metalicana et Grandiné, j'ai donc préféré mettre Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy sur l'affaire avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent différemment.

- Est-ce une bonne piste, au moins ? Demanda Erza un sourcil haussé.

Si Gerald aurait dû répondre à cette question, il aurait seulement mentionné le fait que c'était une piste bancale, qui franchement, selon son avis, ne méritait pas vraiment qu'on s'y attarde. Mais cela aurait été contre le stratagème que lui et le maître avait mis en place.

Gerald était arrivé le matin même dans l'espoir de demander un peu d'aide auprès de Fairy Tail. Si quelques jours plus tôt il avait réclamé celle d'Erza et de son groupe pour quand ils participeraient aux grands jeux magiques, Gerald avait aussi besoin en ce moment, d'un soutien supplémentaire. Il désirait discréditer un certain nombre de guildes noires et surtout en apprendre plus sur cet étrange pouvoir ressentit les années précédentes.

Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'une personne qui assurerait ses arrières en plus d'Ultear et de Meldy qui les dirigeraient grâce à la boule du temps. Plus que tout, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de discret et c'était tout ce que Natsu n'était pas, aussi égoïste que cela soit, Gerald n'avait demandé qu'Erza. Il voulait travailler avec elle, mais aussi profiter de cette promiscuité pour établir un nouveau contact entre eux. Il voulait constater de ses propres yeux le résultat de ses erreurs. Et si l'occasion se présentait, s'il réussissait à avoir un peu de chance, il avait le désir de transmettre un peu de ses espérances à Erza.

- C'est une piste qui sera assez valable pour Natsu, répondit Makarov. Grey et Elfman, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une mission.

- Quoi, nous aussi ?

- Soit un homme Grey, nous devons accomplir notre devoir.

- Les grands jeux magiques sont pour bientôt, je pensais plutôt me détendre avant.

- Juvia peut aider Mr Grey à se détendre s'il veut…

- Sans façon Juvia…

- Dit-toi que ça renforcera ton entraînement Grey, s'amusa Erza.

Des bougonnements lui parvinrent et Gerald esquissa un sourire. La remarque de Juvia l'amusa. Il imaginait parfaitement Ultear essayée d'arracher les yeux de la mage d'eau pour oser s'approchait de Grey. Elle avait développé un étrange sentiment de surprotection envers l'ancien disciple de sa mère et Gerald était près à parier qu'il y avait en cela, pas seulement un fort sentiment d'admiration. Grey et Elfman allait être envoyé sur une mission quelconque qu'ils devraient avoir terminé dans la soirée.

- On se retrouve plus que toutes les deux, fit Erza en se retournant vers Lucy qui acquiesça. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ?

De là où il était, Gerald pu voir la jeune femme blonde se mordre légèrement un coin de la lèvre inférieure, une lueur peinait au fond de ses prunelles brunes.

- Je pensais aller me recueillir sur les tombes de mes parents avant de partir pour Crocus. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le refaire avant un moment.

- Je comprends ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Oh…

Gerald fit un mouvement pour se faire remarquer. Il était hors de question qu'il est attendu aussi longtemps, pour qu'Erza lui file entre les doigts aussi facilement. Mais la voix de Makarov l'arrêta avant.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi ici Erza.

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre une heure ou deux, maître ?

- Non ça ne peut pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave Erza, fit Lucy en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

- C'est encore si récent pour ton père, tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule !

- Mirajane m'accompagnera. Hein Mira ?

- Bien sûr !

Erza posa un regard dubitatif sur Lucy qui s'en amusa. Gerald admirait cette attention que chaque membre de la guilde s'apportait mutuellement. Ils formaient une famille unie dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, Il l'avait compris quand il avait participé, involontairement, à leur mission contre les Oracions Seis. Chacun était présent quoiqu'il arrive et il avait appris à respecter ce lien étrange et indéfectible. Ce lien qui paraissait encore plus fort entre Erza, Grey, Natsu et Lucy. Gerald aurait pu en être jaloux s'il n'avait pas une idée sur les sentiments d'Erza à son encontre. Alors que cette dernière posée une main sur celle de Lucy, il se fit la réflexion que oui, il aurait pu en être jaloux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**OOo**

Quelque instant plus tard, Lucy parti en compagnie de Mirajane laissant Erza seule. Cette dernière soupira en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Elle se retrouvait toute seule à présent et c'était toujours étrange. Elle s'amusa de ses propres pensées. Plusieurs années auparavant elle recherchait cette solitude, se mettant volontairement de côté. À présent, depuis qu'elle, Natsu, Grey et Lucy avait construit leur équipe, ça l'ennuyait d'être seule. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude d'entendre Natsu brailler à tout instant, puis supporter Grey, qui passait son temps à semer ses vêtements et discuter avec Lucy de tout et de rien, que cela lui faisait étrange que chacun partent de son côté. Cela avait quelque chose de désagréable et un sentiment dérangeant serra légèrement son cœur.

Elle soupira de nouveau. C'était seulement pour quelques heures. En fin d'après midi Lucy serait de retour, Grey serait probablement revenu dans la soirée ou dans la matinée et si elle arrivait à savoir où était parti Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy, ils pourraient aisément aller les rejoindre.

- Arrêtent de déprimer Erza, boit un coup avec moi ! S'exclama Kanna assise sur une table, un tonneau de vin entre les jambes.

- Et si pour commencer, tu utilisais une chope pour boire ? ça ne serait pas déjà mieux ?

Kanna ravala sa salive et maugréa entre ses dents, contre les jeunes femmes trop frigides avant de boire une longue lampé de vin.

Gerald pu voir Erza se lever et s'approcher du maître, c'est alors que discrètement il sortit de l'ombre et se dirigeât vers la petite porte qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il se retrouva à l'arrière de la guilde, devant un champ défraichis, l'herbe hésitant entre le vert et le jaune. Ces sept années avaient été un coup dur pour Fairy Tail, Gerald espérait vraiment que participait à ce tournoi, leur permettrait de retrouver leur gloire passée, mais aussi et surtout, le respect qui leur était dû.

Caché par le bâtiment et dans un coin aussi reculé de la ville, Gerald se permit de repousser le capuchon de sa cape. Une brise estivale passa sur lui et il leva le nez vers le ciel. Depuis que Ultear et Meldy l'avait délivré de sa prison, il profitait de chaque instant passé à l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de pouvoir vraiment apprécier une aussi belle journée ensoleillée. Quand il était sous l'emprise du sort d'Ultear, qu'il fasse beau ou non, il vivait perpétuellement dans le noir, alors il n'y avait pas de différence que le soleil brille et que le ciel soit bleu. Et quand il s'était réveillé de son coma, la mémoire défaillante, la simple beauté du temps n'était pas sa première priorité. Erza avait su remettre un peu de vie en lui, elle avait su le toucher avec ses mots et ses gestes.

Il l'avait regardé combattre, il l'avait écouté lui dire combien elle n'aspirait pas à ce que sa vie soit toujours remplie de sang et de violence. Il avait réussi à comprendre qu'elle désirait, peut être un jour, se poser tranquillement dans une petite maison, peut-être se marier et avoir des enfants. Ne plus être toujours confrontait aux batailles où on risque sa vie. Et il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Droite et fier, elle était pourtant partie se battre parce que c'était son devoir. Elle était une mage, certes, mais une mage de Fairy Tail et de rang S de surcroit, elle devait se battre pour sa guilde, mais aussi pour ses amis et pour ses propres convictions. Elle avait une vie, un but et elle faisait tout pour aller jusqu'au bout. Si elle venait à chuter, il lui suffisait de tendre la main et d'attraper celle de Natsu, de Grey ou de Lucy pour se relever. Il l'admirait, elle était forte et combative et il désirait plus que tout faire partie de sa vie.

Cette dernière méritait d'être vécu, même si parfois elle fait souffrir, même si parfois on si dit que, non et que l'injustice nous bouleverse, il y avait derrière tout cela, plein de petites choses qui méritaient d'être vécu. Alors qu'il se retournait en entendant la porte par laquelle il était sorti s'ouvrir et Erza apparaître devant lui, les yeux écarquillaient de surprise, son cœur fit une embardé dans sa poitrine et un nœud de bonheur serra ses entrailles pendant qu'il croisait son regard. Il sut que c'était un de ses moments qu'il ne fallait pas manquer.

Même s'il vit de la confusion passer sur son visage, même s'il vit, des interrogations et une pointe de colère ? De regret ? Teintaient ses traits fins, il se sentait bien et à sa place sous ce regard scrutateur. Sous ses yeux qui l'accusaient il se sentait exister. Il se passa une main dans ses épaisses mèches bleues les désordonnant un peu plus. Le maître apparut à la suite d'Erza qui se déplaça de quelques pas, faisant naviguer ses yeux de lui à Gerald.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Veux-tu lui expliquer ou je le fais ?

Gerald pinça légèrement les lèvres et retint un soupir. Il s'assied sur la souche qui servait à couper le bois et fixa Erza qui croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour se donner contenance.

- Je suis là pour demander un peu d'aide à Fairy Tail.

- Je croyais que tu nous avais déjà demandé de l'aide il y a quelques jours ?

- De l'aide supplémentaire alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais discréditer une certaine guilde clandestine qui pose de sérieux problème depuis quelques temps. De plus, j'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs circuler sur l'étrange pouvoir que j'ai ressentis les années précédentes au tournoi.

- Tu penses que cet étrange pouvoir pourrait se trouver au sein de cette guilde ?

- Peut être. Je n'en suis pas certain mais j'aimerais vérifier et j'ai besoin d'une personne discrète pour m'aider.

Erza ne le quittait pas des yeux au point ou ceux-ci commençaient à piquer. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et soupira avant de baisser la tête au sol. Gerald ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais il était persuadé d'une chose, Erza était une vraie tête de mule, elle n'abdiquerait pas aussi facilement.

- Je suis désolée, Natsu vient de partir, il aurait été ravi de t'aider sinon, fit-elle en relevant la tête.

- C'est ton aide qu'il désire Erza, pas celle de Natsu, s'exclama Makarov, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

S'il y avait une seconde chose dont Gerald était persuadé, c'était qu'Erza n'était certainement pas stupide, comme lui avait certifié Ultear. Alors qu'il croisait son regard, remarquant la lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles bordeaux, il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris et que sa réaction n'était qu'une forme poli pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'acceptait pas.

- Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de discret.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

- Ceux qui participent au tournoi ne partent pas en mission pendant les prochains jours. Tu as donc du temps devant toi.

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Grey en mission, alors ?

- Erza, c'est très important ! Eluda Makarov. Surtout si cela peut apporter des réponses aux questions faces à ce pouvoir étrange que Gerald à ressentit.

- Ultear et Meldy ne peuvent pas t'aider ? Elles sont discrètes, non ?

- Elles seront chargées de nous diriger avec la boule du temps et un lien sensoriel.

- Tu as déjà tout prévu. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Quand partons-nous ?

- Dès que tu seras prête.

Erza acquiesça et se détourna pour rejoindre la petite porte en bois.

- On se retrouve ici dans une heure environ, fit-elle, une main sur la poignée avant de partir.

Gerald soupira et eu l'air de s'affaler un peu plus sur la souche sur laquelle il était toujours assis.

- ça ne va pas être facile, s'exclama inutilement maître Makarov.

- Je m'en sortirais. Je l'ai apprivoisé une fois, j'y arriverais une deuxième fois.

Gerald se leva et remis son large capuchon sur la tête sans remarquer le sourire du maître de la guilde. S'il n'avait pas gagné entièrement la partie, il avait au moins réussie à ce qu'elle accepte de partir avec lui. À partir de là, il aurait la chance de passer plusieurs heures, seul avec elle et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse filer entre ses doigts. Il était à la fois si proche et si loin du but qu'il s'était fixé, il avait la sensation que cela prendrai bientôt une consistance plus réelle. Alors qu'il allait retrouver Ultear et Meldy qui se cachaient un peu plus loin, en attendant le moment où il devrait venir retrouver Erza, il se rendit compte que la flamme de l'espérance brulait plus vivement que jamais dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

**oOo**

En réalité, peut être aurait-il dû revoir son propre jugement, parce que l'ambiance qui se dégageait depuis que lui et Erza avait quittés le QG de Fairy Tail, frôlait le zéro absolu.

La jeune femme ne lui avait adressé aucune parole. Par discrétion elle n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire qui se trouvait dans un sac à dos, qu'elle portait négligemment sur une épaule. Erza l'avait seulement regardé en haussant un sourcil lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'attendait plus que lui et que de toute évidence, elle n'était pas disposée à faire plus ample discutions.

Il n'était pas réellement surpris, il s'attendait à ce que ça soit aussi désagréable. Erza était aussi impulsive que caractériel et qu'elle se montre moins antipathique, l'aurait plus interpellé. Il avait pu aisément imaginer Ultear et Meldy se gausser en les observant grâce à la boule du temps. En réalité, il n'aurait pas été surpris, s'il les avait retrouvés en train de se rouler par terre en le ridiculisant. Lui-même se trouvait pathétique.

Ils retrouvèrent ces dernières en fin de soirée et si l'atmosphère s'était adoucie grâce à la compagnie des deux femmes avec qui Erza se mit à parler, celle entre eux avait eu l'air de considérablement s'épaissir.

La mission se déroula sans réel problème, le seul qui subsista fut qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien de concluant sur cet étrange pouvoir. Seulement une confirmation des soupçons de Gerald, Ultear et Meldy, comme quoi, ce pouvoir avait l'air de se déclenchait qu'au moment ou les grands jeux magiques débutaient. Probablement pour camouflait l'intensité de l'essence magique parmi ceux des membres du tournoi. Quelque chose était réellement en train de se préparer à l'intérieur de Crocus et cela concernait précisément les grands jeux magiques.

Une idée germa dans la tête de Gerald. Une idée folle mais excitante. Il posa son regard sur Erza qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui, ses longs cheveux écarlates entourant son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses lèvres étiraient en un petit sourire paisible. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu s'approcher et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ainsi que caresser sa joue rosie par la chaleur du feu qui flambait. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, elle paraissait en paix et confiante et un fort sentiment de satisfaction se creusa dans ses entrailles.

Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle était en sécurité. Plusieurs années auparavant, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible et ça le rassurait. Mais bien qu'elle paraisse aussi détendue, ça ne suffisait plus. Gerald se rendait compte qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent, que cela leur était vital. Dans quelques heures ils seraient de retour à Magnoria, Erza retournerais dans sa guilde, participerais au tournoi et ils reprendraient chacun de la distance avec l'autre. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, ses émeraudes observant le ciel étoilé, il se promit que cela n'arriverait pas. Que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il allait lui montrer les progrès qu'il avait faits, mais aussi lui prouvait qu'il était prêt à faire beaucoup.

**oOo**

Un bruit épouvantable les sortis brutalement de leur sommeil. Le sol tremblait. Gerald ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle explosion se faisait ressentir. Du coin de l'œil il put voir Erza debout, une épée dans les mains, le corps tendu comme prêt à bondir.

Meldy et Ultear étaient aux aguets. Une nouvelle explosion ébranla la montagne au pied de laquelle ils dormaient, il y avait encore quelques instants.

- C'est probablement certain membres de la guilde que nous avons discrédité il y a deux jours, cria Ultear, pour se faire entendre par-dessus la cacophonie ambiante.

- Ils ont sûrement décidés de se venger selon leur propre méthode, ajouta Meldy. Mais je ne vois personne.

La montagne trembla, accompagné du sol, quand une autre explosion rugit. Des rochers se détachèrent et se mirent à dégringoler, Gerald vit Ultear et Meldy les évitaient de peu en roulant sur le côté, puis son attention fut retenue par Erza à quelques pas de lui. Tellement absorbait à sonder les hauteurs et prise dans son élan à esquivait le plus de rochers possible, elle ne remarqua pas celui qui faillit lui arriver sur la tête.

- Couche-toi ! hurla Gerald en se propulsant sur elle grâce à une impulsion de sa magie.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'Erza alors qu'ils heurtaient violemment le sol en roulant. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de la chevalière quand son épaule entra en contact avec la terre dure. Haletante et légèrement sonnait, elle resta dans la sécurité des bras de Gerald alors que les rochers continuaient leur chute.

- Ils sont cachés dans les hauteurs, cria-t-elle, alors que de nouvelles explosions se firent entendre.

- On va se débrouiller avec eux ! séparons-nous, fit Ultear en rejoignant Gerald et Erza accompagné de Meldy.

Les deux mages au sol se relevèrent et Erza adressa un regard surpris à la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Nous pouvons parfaitement nous en occuper ensemble.

- Nous ne sommes pas loin de crocus, les grands jeux magiques sont en train d'être préparaient et il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'un des participants ait des problèmes avec l'armée royale maintenant, expliqua Meldy.

- Ce n'est que du menu fretin, en un rien de temps on leur aura réglé leur compte, ajouta Ultear, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Dépêchez vous !

Gerald acquiesça et se retourna en entraînant Erza derrière lui, Ultear et Meldy faisant le chemin inverse. Une sourde colère se mit à bouillir dans les entrailles d'Erza. À la fois contre elle-même et contre Gerald. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir si bien en compagnie de l'homme alors que de toute évidence, ce dernier se fichait bien de ce qui était primordial. Il lui avait pourtant semblé, que Gerald avait changé. Elle s'en voulait d'apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main et qui se propageait le long de son bras alors que son poignet était toujours enserré dans l'étau des doigts de Gerald.

- Tu abandonnes tes amies ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur son bras pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Gerald se stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Erza !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Pendant un instant Gerald fut désemparé par cette réponse. Puis il eut subitement envie d'en rire. C'était à la fois tellement surprenant et incongrue. La façon dont elle avait eu de lui demander cela était l'antithèse de l'Erza qu'il connaissait. Sa voix avait vibré de façon capricieuse et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère retenue, mais sans conteste, elle se rendait compte elle-même, de cette façon peu caractéristique, Qu'elle avait eu de se comporter. Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa un sourcil.

- Nous sommes probablement suivis et ce n'est pas le moment pour nous disputer.

- Tu abandonnes tes amies, répéta-t-elle. Si nous n'avions pas fui, nous ne serions pas poursuivis en ce moment ! Nous devrions être là-bas à les aider, plutôt qu'ici à courir comme des lâches !

Gerald trouva la situation presque ironique. En trois jours elle ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, c'était uniquement dans le but de lui faire des reproches. Il soupira doucement et fixa son regard à celui d'Erza.

- Tu es celui qui est venu chercher mon aide, tout en sachant que j'étais une participante du tournoi ! C'est un peu tard pour penser maintenant, qu'il faudrait éviter que j'aie des problèmes avec l'armée royale.

Gerald allait répliquer, mais il put voir au loin qu'ils avaient été rattrapés. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha le poignet d'Erza pour agripper sa taille et la hisser sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa course.

- Qu'… À quoi tu joues… Gerald ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Gerald !

- Sûrement pas ! Nous sommes aux abords de la capitale, si quelqu'un te voit ici et ensuite au tournoi et qu'il sait que tu es impliquée dans la discréditation d'une des guildes noires… Votre participation sera compromise.

- C'est de la foutaise, éructa Erza.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Pas un seul instant elle aurait pensé qu'elle aurait pu être ainsi désavantagée avec Gerald. Mais ils avaient déjà combattu l'un contre l'autre et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était tout aussi fort qu'elle. Une explosion la surpris sur le côté gauche qu'ils esquivèrent de justesse grâce à la rapidité de Gerald.

Elle releva la tête au moment ou une nouvelle explosion les frôla de peu. Déséquilibré par le souffle, Gerald s'écroula au sol et ils roulèrent. Sonné et nauséeuse, Erza se redressa et agrippa le bras de son compagnon d'infortune pour le relever avec elle.

- Viens, allons nous mettre à l'abri pendant que toute cette fumée nous dissimule.

- Ou ça !

Erza ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'entraîner derrière elle. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à la lisière d'une ville, Gerald écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es folle ! S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de la freiner.

Il se fit la réflexion, que les rôles venaient subitement d'être échangés. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande ville de Crocus, Gerald trouva l'idée d'aller combattre ces mages, plus attrayante.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait fuir à tout prix !

- Mais pas à Crocus ! Je te rappelle que je suis toujours recherché !

- Nous allons passer inaperçu !

- Depuis quand Fairy Tail passe inaperçu ?

Erza stoppa brutalement sa course et se tourna vers lui. Le sol explosa à quelques pas d'eux et Gerald reprit la couse traînant, cette fois, Erza derrière lui.

- Laisse tombé ! Je ne veux pas de réponse !

Ils arrivèrent avec perte et fracas dans la ville de Crocus. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils devaient passer inaperçu ? Pensa Erza alors qu'ils venaient de s'écraser sur les tables extérieures d'un restaurant, renversant tout ce qui était posé dessus ainsi que les clients présents. Précipitamment elle remit le capuchon de Gerald sur sa tête pour éviter une quelconque reconnaissance et esquissa des sourires nerveux.

- Désolé, nous sommes désolés !

Un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière eux. Les mages qui les poursuivaient revenaient à la charge. Le sol se fissura sous leurs pieds les faisant tanguaient. Les passants se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, créant une agitation qui fut favorable à Gerald et Erza. Parmi le chaos qui régnait personne ne leur prêtait attention.

- Dépêche-toi ! S'exclama Gerald en tirant Erza par le poignet.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur course folle, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Les cœurs battaient la chamade, les respirations étaient haletantes alors qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Crocus. Plus que la peur qui aurait pu prendre racine dans leur entrailles, ils étaient excités. Leurs lèvres esquissaient des sourires alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle de rue, dérapant sur le bitume et se rattrapant in extrémiste.

Deux rues plus loin, ils tombèrent presque nez à nez avec leur poursuivant. Gerald se stoppa et Erza, prise dans son élan, lui rentra brutalement dedans.

- par là ! S'écria-t-elle en tirant, cette fois, Gerald derrière elle et empruntant une petite porte en bois qui se trouvait sur leur gauche.

Ils déboulèrent dans une échoppe, en reprenant leur allure effrénée. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs personnes, sautèrent sur les tables pour aller plus vite dans les petites allées étroites. Ils se fichèrent des cris et des menaces. Des choppes de bière éclaboussèrent le sol et leurs pieds. Erza glissa dans une flaque quand une brusque explosion fit sauter la porte du pub. Elle fut retenue de justesse par Gerald qui reprit la tête de leur course folle. Entraînée derrière lui, ses pieds pataugeant dans le liquide et ses yeux accrochant à une vitesse hallucinante, les airs choqués des villageois, il put entendre un rire passer la barrière des lèvres de sa compagne.

C'était fou. Complètement. Lui-même était toujours recherché par les autorités, et pourtant il était la, à courir dans les rues de la capitale comme un enfant. Traînant derrière lui une Erza irrémédiablement prise dans l'action. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle paraissait s'amuser. Ses lèvres pales étaient étirées en un sourire, sa gorge dissimulait bien mal un rire rentrait. Ses joues étaient rosies de plaisir. Est-ce que c'était la vie de Fairy Tail ? Une suite interminable d'amusement, de joie, de plaisir ? Tout cela réunit en un mot, le bonheur ?

Un rire le prit au dépourvut. Il regarda Erza et remarqua un air à la fois surpris mais heureux alors qu'elle se joignait à lui. Il aimait ça. C'était bon et libérateur. Le sol défilait sous leurs pieds et pourtant ils n'avaient conscience de rien. Sa main qui enserrait plus tôt son poignet, s'était entrelacée à celle d'Erza, sa paume réchauffant la sienne.

Il se rendit compte, qu'il voulait plus de moment comme ça. Plus d'instants insouciants ou rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de courir à en perdre la notion du temps. Il voulait découvrir cette vie, en faire partie. Il voulait être présent à chaque instant. Etait-ce trop demandé ? L'espoir fou d'un mage clandestin ? Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts d'Erza. Il voulait passer son temps auprès d'elle. Ce sentiment l'étouffa presque, tellement il l'habitait. C'était bien trop fort.

Le brouhaha du quartier de la ville où ils se trouvaient régné toujours. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens que cela en était indistinct. Des stands étaient ruinés, leurs pieds roulèrent sur un tapis de pommes rouges, des poules s'agitèrent et se mirent à caquetaient quand ils les effrayèrent en passant. Bientôt l'armée royale serait là pour remettre l'ordre en place et demander des comptes. Gerald regarda autour de lui et se dirigea précipitamment vers un étroit petit escalier qui menait aux sous terrains de la ville.

Le bruit de leurs talons résonna sur les murs humides. Tout aussi rapidement, Gerald ouvrit une lourde porte et ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière eux. L'homme avait bien l'intention, qu'ils restent ici à attendre que le calme revint à l'air libre.

Les respirations étaient saccadées. Gerald se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il ne savait absolument pas où ils se trouvaient, mais il s'en fichait. De la lumière leur parvenait faiblement de non au plafond et il posa un regard sur Erza qui s'était appuyée dos à la porte. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle recherchait sa respiration qu'un rire parvenait difficilement à accorder.

Ses longs cheveux écarlates étaient ébouriffés. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et les yeux de Gerald accrochèrent le col du chemisier largement ouvert, laissant apercevoir la courbe de ses seins ronds. Elle avait une peau pale qui l'attirait. Légèrement avachit contre la porte, la jupe plissée qu'elle portait s'était quelque peu remontée sur ses cuisses fines et fermes.

Se rendait-elle compte de l'envie que sa simple vision crée dans le creux des reins de Gerald ? Ce dernier n'en était pas vraiment sur, il la détailla longuement, ses émeraudes naviguant sur la silhouette élancée. La naissance de la clavicule, une main aux doigts fins qui sa posa sous un sein. Le ventre plat, caché sous un morceau de tissu qui était aussi frustrant qu'excitant. Gerald avait l'irrépressible envie de le déboutonner et de découvrir au fur et à mesure de sa langue ce qu'il lui dissimulait. Sa fine taille était une tentation dont ses mains avaient bien du mal à en rester éloignées. Ses doigts le démangeaient de parcourir la peau de ses hanches et celle de ses cuisses.

Il voulait la connaître entièrement et intimement. Il ne voulait plus aucune distance, plus aucune restriction. Et si pour cela il fallait qu'ils passent à un tournant décisif de leur relation, Gerald y était préparé. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait, une évidence. Le but ultime de son vain espoir.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux d'Erza. Il laissa un léger soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard était aussi tentateur que l'était son corps. Un désir brulant, une flamme plus puissante que celle de la colère qu'elle avait ressentit quelques jours auparavant irradiait. Elle passa sa langue ses lèvres, les humidifiant, sa main sous son sein chuta lentement le long de ses côtes.

Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle faisait ? Une lueur amusait et un sourire canaille lui répondit plus que n'importe quelles paroles. Il ne voulait pas se poser plus de questions. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur des interrogations aussi peu nécessaires pour l'instant. Il était encore étourdit par leur course folle. Son cœur se calmait à peine pour reprendre un rythme endiablé, qui, cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec leur fuite. Il le sentait s'emballer pour un désir qui était aussi ancien que le monde, un désir qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Les discutions seraient pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un espoir à partager.

**oOo**

Gerald s'approcha lentement d'elle. Mesurant chaque pas comment étant celui qui les rapprocherait tous deux, vers une fatalité qu'ils ne pourraient nier par la suite. Erza se contentait de le regarder. Pas un seul instant elle avait bougé, seule sa main s'était échouée sur sa hanche et attendait patiemment le moment, où elle pourrait entrer plus en action.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Gerald posa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau nue d'une des cuisses. Doucement, il la caressa. Ce n'était ni trop intime, ni dénué d'intention. Clairement, Gerald lui disait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait, mais il lui laissait aussi le loisir de pouvoir faire marche arrière, parce qu'après cette fois, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Rien ne serait plus jamais facile. Elle devrait porter sur ses épaules, les rancœurs qui subsistent encore tout en gardant leur relation secrète, parce que quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle ressente, ils seraient unis et il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, il n'y en avait jamais eu pour eux.

Leur regard se croisa. Gerald posa son autre main sur une joue d'Erza. De la pulpe de son pouce il parcourra doucement le petit nez rond avant de soulignait un œil. Son corps se rapprocha du sien. Il recherchait sa chaleur, sa présence, il en voulait plus. Leur souffle se mélangea et Gerald pressa une première fois ses lèvres contre celle d'Erza. Il pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, ses hanches pressant les siennes. Sa main sur la cuisse d'Erza remonta lentement et se mit à pétrir la chair alors que celle sur la joue partie s'enfouir dans les longues mèches.

D'une pression, il incita Erza à soulever sa jambe et l'enrouler autour de lui, sa main s'aventurant à la lisière de ses fesses. Elle s'accrocha à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Des doigts s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux et les agrippèrent dans un poing alors que leur baisé devenait plus charnel.

Ils étaient étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre. Gerald appréciait la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps collés, il adorait la sensation des lèvres douces qui caressaient les siennes et celle de leur langue s'enroulant ensemble. Des dents le mordillèrent et il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'Erza parcourait sa mâchoire de baiser, grignotant doucement la peau jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'elle suçota avant de s'échapper dans le cou. Elle lécha et aspira alors que Gerald se mit à onduler lentement contre elle. Son désir était palpable et elle-même devait le ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, parce qu'il put la sentir s'arquer légèrement contre lui, s'ouvrant un peu plus.

Il passa sa main sous le fin sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, pétrissant fermement une fesse, faisant venir et revenir le bassin contre le sien. Un rythme lent qu'Erza suivi docilement. Puis les mains de la jeune femme repoussèrent les vêtements qui s'échouèrent au sol. Elle reposa sa jambe et d'une pression poussa Gerald contre le mur derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit exigu, il y avait seulement assez de place pour deux et ça leur était bien suffisant.

Gerald s'était à plusieurs reprises posait des questions sur Erza. Qu'avait été sa vie ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Découvert ? Sept ans auparavant, il s'était souvent demandé, si Erza connaissait tous des petits plaisirs de la vie avec celle qu'elle menait. À l'époque ils avaient tous les deux vingt ans, aujourd'hui, lui, il en avait sept de plus et Erza, elle, avait perdu ces sept dernières années justement. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était fait du souci pour rien alors que la bouche de la jeune femme, se perdait sur la peau de son torse.

Elle happa ses tétons, ses mains caressant ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à son passage. C'était électrisant et il se sentait douloureusement pulser, encore prisonnier de son pantalon. Il attrapa ses hanches et d'une poussé la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur derrière elle, alors qu'il lui ravageait la bouche. De ses mains il la délesta de sa jupe et de son boxer qui chutèrent au sol. Il se recula pendant un instant et la regarda. Avec habilitait et une lueur amusait au fond des yeux, il lui ôta ses longues bottes qu'il éparpilla dans leur enclot exigüe.

Erza faisait un tableau très pittoresque à ses yeux. Elle était aussi somptueuse qu'érotique, à moitié dévêtu, avachit contre ce mur, les jambes flageolantes d'attentes et le corps tremblant de désir. Son chemisier était froissé et de nouveau bouton avait sauté, ses joues s'étaient encore plus colorées et ses lèvres avaient rougie sous les baisaient. Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise alors qu'ils parcouraient son corps et Gerald aima se sentir ainsi dévisager. Le bordeaux de ses prunelles avaient presque viré à l'écarlate et flamboyaient autant que ses mèches folles. Il revint lentement vers elle et lui retira ce chemisier devenu inutile. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffait que Gerald n'entendit pas, trop absorbait par la contemplation du corps nu d'Erza.

Cette-ci elle s'avança et s'agenouilla doucement devant lui alors que de ses mains elle lui retirait le reste de ce qu'il portait avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir son bas ventre. Gerald poussa un soupire en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Erza. Cette bouche allait le rendre fou. Elle s'égrenait toujours lentement, mais surement, vers le centre de son corps. Des dents mordillèrent son aine le faisant se tendre, une main palpa l'intérieur de ses cuisses le faisant frémir et durcir un peu plus. Gerald pouvait sentir le souffle d'Erza à quelque centimètre de la peau sensible de sa verge, cette dernière se frottant lascivement contre la joue de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de se glisser entre ses lèvres et de s'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge.

Les yeux baissaient, il rencontra le regard de sa compagne. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Gerald sut qu'elle s'amusait de ses réactions. Ou plutôt, de sa farouche détermination à se contenir. Une langue mutine passa sur ses testicules alors qu'inconsciemment il écartait un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser un accès plus large. Elle remonta le long de son sexe, titillant le gland suintant avant de le suçotait. Des doigts passèrent furtivement sur le haut de ses cuisses, l'électrisant alors que d'autre caressaient ses bourses et la base de sa verge.

Gerald pouvait voir ses lèvres aspiraient doucement son gland sans aller plus loin. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux d'Erza pour s'empêcher tout mouvement brusque mais c'était si difficile. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête tournait, son cœur palpitait et son corps en demandait plus.

Brusquement, il attrapa un des bras d'Erza et la ramena vers lui. Prise dans l'élan, elle emmêla ses pieds à ceux de Gerald et ils chutèrent au sol en roulant. Il la tint serrée contre lui, un bras dans son dos alors qu'elle-même en avait un derrière sa tête. Ce choc soudain les ramena pendant quelques instants à la réalité. Erza explosa de rire alors que leurs jambes s'entrecroisaient ensemble et que des doigts s'entrelaçaient. Gerald put sentir une main douce passait dans ses cheveux alors qu'une des siennes caressait tendrement un sein rond. Un sourire aux lèvres il déposa un baisé léger sur la joue d'Erza.

C'était si banal et si incongru dans une telle situation. Mais aussi si tendre et naturel. Gerald voulait tout ça. Il désirait connaître d'autre moment comme celui-ci, ou rien d'autre ne compter qu'eux deux, ou rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce petit instant. Il avait l'espoir qu'un jour, il réussisse obtenir cela. La joie et le bonheur de pouvoir vivre auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. De pouvoir partager la banalité d'un petit-déjeuner et celui magique d'une naissance. Son cœur était gonflé d'espoir et il ferait tout pour cela ne soit pas en vain.

Des lèvres dans son cou le sorti de ses pensées. Sa main qui flattait encore le sein d'Erza s'échappa doucement le long des côtes et partit dessiner de folles arabesques sur le ventre, puis doucement, il laissa ses doigts chuter plus bas. Les cuisses s'écartèrent presque d'elle-même alors qu'il flattait la peau sensible des cuisses et du sexe d'Erza.

Il sentit des doigts caressait sa hanche, une bouche venant emprisonnait un téton, une langue le lapant. Avant qu'Erza ne fasse quoique se soit de plus, Gerald se laissa glisser le long de son corps. Il se mit à mordiller un sein, le suçotant jusqu'à ce que le mamelon se tende vers lui. Il parcourra le corps de baiser, s'attardant dans le creux du ventre. Erza se cambra et enfouis ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Hmmm… Gerald !

Elle écarta plus largement les cuisses que Gerald embrassait, remontant inexorablement jusqu'à son intimité. Le premier coup de langue la fit soupirer, le second frémir et le suivant se tendre en serrant son poing dans les cheveux de son amant.

Mais rapidement, Gerald remonta. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs bras s'enroulant autour d'eux, les mains cherchant toujours plus de contact. Erza le repoussa et se mit à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il se relevait légèrement. Les regards se croisèrent et sans préambule, un sourire canaille étirant ses lèvres, Erza s'empala lentement le long de la verge de Gerald.

Il agrippa ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle tout en essayant de se maitriser pour ne pas aller trop vite. Mais si Erza était partie dans l'idée de prendre les commandes, elle se laissa plutôt, rapidement et totalement conduire. D'un premier coup de rein, Gerald lui donna le rythme et elle commença lentement à bouger son bassin. Les bras tendus, il la tenait alors qu'elle se levait et s'abaissait, cambrant son corps, prenant appuis sur les bras de son amant. La tête renversé en arrière, Gerald pouvait la contempler tout son saoul.

Il s'enfouissait toujours plus profondément dans la moiteur de son intimité, une main s'égarant sur son corps, pressant la hanche de l'autre. Les gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs étroits alors qu'ils se mouvaient toujours l'un sur l'autre. Ils se laissèrent submergeait par le plaisir qui grimpait de plus en plus, les bas ventres s'enflammant, les têtes tournant. Les corps luisant de sueur s'emboîtaient pour ne faire qu'un.

Gerald fit glisser une main le long de la poitrine d'Erza, passant sur un sein, puis s'échappant dans le cou. Elle baissa la tête vers lui, son pouce retraçant les contours de ses lèvres. De sa langue elle l'happa et le suçota alors que son visage se contracté sous l'orgasme qui la menaçait. Il voulait tenir plus longtemps rien que pour la regarder encore, pour se gorgeait de son corps alanguis entre ses bras. Il voulait encore en profiter, qu'elle reste plus longtemps ainsi, uniquement à lui et malléable.

Il était grisé par le sentiment de dominance qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle dans cette situation. Comme si, à l'abri des regards et en sa seule présence, se laissant aller à ses désirs les plus primaires, elle abandonnait pendant un instant, la femme forte qu'elle représentait. Mais une onde se répercuta en lui. Il ne pouvait tenir plus, l'orgasme se déversant en lui telle une vague dévastatrice. Son bas ventre s'enflamma alors qu'il se cambrait, s'enfonçant encore plus en Erza qui se laissa totalement aller. Gerald senti ses ongles le griffaient alors que lui-même pressa un peu plus les hanches, profitant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la jouissance qui venait d'exploser en lui.

Puis il sentit le corps d'Erza s'affaisser sur lui. Sa tête se cala dans son cou et une myriade de baiser se déposa sur sa peau le faisant rire. Il caressa de ses doigts le dos de sa compagne, ses yeux remarquant pour la première fois, l'hématome qu'elle s'était faite en tombant au pied de la montagne. Doucement, elle se dégagea, se laissant glisser sur le côté, sa tête venant naturellement se caler dans le creux de son épaule. Il se tourna légèrement, levant une main qu'il passa sur le front d'Erza, repoussant plusieurs mèches écarlate qui collaient à son visage. Elle sourit et il lui répondit en venant tapoter le bout de son petit nez rond de son index, puis Erza eu l'air de réaliser quelque chose, car elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Et quand est-il pour ta fiancée ?

Un hoquet de surprise se coinça dans sa gorge. Gerald haussa les sourcils avant d'étouffait entre ses lèvres un rire.

- As-tu seulement, vraiment cru un jour à ce mensonge ?

- Pas vraiment, non ! Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Mais je suppose, que c'est toujours mieux de poser quand même la question.

L'air dubitatif qui s'afficha sur son visage dû être convainquant, car Erza s'esclaffa en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Et si cela avait été le cas ? Interrogea-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Si j'avais réellement eu une fiancée ?

- J'aurais dit que tu étais un beau salaud !

Gerald fit une petite moue amusée. Une main d'Erza caressait doucement son ventre alors qu'une des siennes flattaient la cuisse qui passait au-dessus de ses hanches. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon de leur étrange habitacle. C'était vraiment très étroit. Le regard rivé sur le haut plafond rouillé, il souffla :

- J'ai réalisé, que de toute façon, il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre que toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux. Nous avons essayé désespérément de construire nos vies chacun de notre côté, nous avons souffert. _Je_ t'ai fait souffrir ! Enormément !

- Ou veux-tu en venir, Gerald ? Murmura Erza, en posant une main sur son torse.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant entre deux doigts une mèche écarlate avec laquelle il joua.

- J'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi. Mais je me suis rendu compte que la distance ne me convenait pas. Je mène une vie très instable et je ne souhaite pas t'embarquer là-dedans avec moi, mais j'ai réalisé, qu'il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre.

- Alors, quoi ?

Erza se redressa en position assise, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

- Devrais-je passer mon temps à t'attendre en ne sachant pas où tu te trouves ? Ce que tu fais ?

- Tu fais partie d'une guilde, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de sacrifier ta vie à Fairy Tail, de sacrifier tout ce que tu as construit. Tu as des amis, une famille, des responsabilités…

- Tu pourrais faire, toi aussi, parti de cette guilde !

Elle se tourna vers lui et leur regard se croisa. Gerald haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « réalise tu vraiment, ce que tu viens de dire ? » Erza poussa un soupire et se releva. Lentement et silencieusement elle ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Gerald l'observa pendant un instant. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, il récupéra seulement ses vêtements à son tour et se revêtis.

**oOo**

De retour à Magnoria le lendemain, Gerald et Erza marchaient tranquillement en direction de Fairy Tail. Gerald avait la tête pleine d'idées pour sa prochaine mission au sein des grands jeux magiques, mais aucune ne lui semblait réellement convenable.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la guilde. Wakaba et Macao, les pieds sur une table, fumé allègrement la pipe. Le bruit des pieds de leur chaise claqua violemment sur le bois du sol, quand ils virent Erza entrer. Ce tyran allait encore leur faire la morale. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse ce qui les intrigua. À quelques pas, Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Wendy avaient une discussion animée en compagnie de Gajeel, Reby et Juvia.

Erza allait se dirigeait vers eux quand Gerald attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter et la retourner vers lui pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans son regard, mais il perçut une douloureuse pointe de tristesse et peut-être aussi d'amertume.

- Nous nous sommes tout dit Gerald ! J'ai…

- Attend, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire…

- Je ne souhaite pas cela Erza ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu mettes de nouveau, de la distance entre nous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, en se rapprochant d'elle. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

Il sentit son corps frémir contre le sien. Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait, elle aussi, de la chaleur qui s'était dégagée entre eux ? De la communion qui les avait unis ? Se rappelait-elle de ses mains qui la caressaient ? De sa langue qui la découvrait ? Lui, se souvenait de tout et il ne désirait pas oublier. Ses réminiscences alimentaient la flamme de son espoir.

- Je refuse de… Je refuse de passer mon temps dans l'incertitude ! Je ne suis pas une gentille petite femme soumise qui attendra gentiment que tu daignes revenir à la main !

- Je ne te demande pas d'être comme ça, ni que tu le devienne. N'as-tu pas compris que… c'est comme tu es qui me plait ? Toi, dans ton ensemble Erza.

- Alors, quoi Gerald ?

- Je veux que tu ressentes toi aussi, cet infime espoir qui m'habite. Je veux qu'il t'enveloppe et que tu y croies autant que j'y crois. Ensemble ça sera possible.

- Es-tu en train de me faire la promesse, qu'un jour, peut être que…

Gerald esquissa un sourire. Alors qu'il s'était légèrement reculé pour la regarder dans les yeux, il se rapprocha de nouveau brusquement. Il encadra le visage d'Erza de ses deux mains et happa voracement ses lèvres. Les bruits autour d'eux se turent soudainement. La pipe de Wakaba et de Macao chuta au sol, Grey tomba de sa chaise, Kana en recracha sa gorgée de vin. Lucy en sourit pendant que Juvia et Wendy devenaient rouge écarlate. Les autres étaient à la fois surpris et amusés. Est-ce que Erza se laissait vraiment embrasser de la sorte ? Laissait-elle vraiment quelqu'un entrait dans son intimité de la sorte ? À leurs yeux s'étaient presque surréaliste et pourtant, ils durent se faire une raison quand ses mains vinrent enserrer la taille de l'homme dont la tête était cachée par le large capuchon de sa cape.

Erza mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Gerald alors qu'il se reculait.

- Nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu le penses.

Erza s'esclaffa dubitative. De toute évidence, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui affirmait.

- Croit en moi ! Tu peux me faire confiance, Erza.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de se détourner et de quitter la guilde ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. S'il restait un instant de plus, toute volonté de poursuivre sa quête s'envolerait et il avait encore bien des devoirs à accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant. Alors qu'il contournait discrètement le bâtiment de la guilde pour gagner l'arrière où l'attendait le maître Makarov, il se fit la réflexion, que seul l'espoir d'arriver à son but ultime, le ferait continuer. L'espoir d'un mage clandestin.

**FIN**


End file.
